D'ombre elle devint Lumière
by Xazera
Summary: Felicity Smoak a 17 ans. Elle est seule dans un lycée où tout le monde la méprise, délaissée par une mère qui préfère les médicaments. Son cœur est emprisonné dans un terrible puits sans lumière, et pourtant elle se relèvera...


**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée! La mienne s'est très bien passée mais je suis très chargé donc... J'ai du retard dans ma fiction! J'en suis vraiment désolée. J'ai trois chapitres d'écrit mais comme je déteste faire patienter trop longtemps entre mes chapitres je ne sais pas si je dois commencer à poster tout de suite ou pas... **

**Bref! Ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui est un petit One-Shot que j'ai écrit à l'occasion d'un concours sur le Forum Arrow-France dont le sujet était d'écrire un passage de l'adolescence d'un des personnages au choix. J'ai choisi... FELICITY! Quelle surprise! Bon ce n'est pas le plus gai des One-Shot mais bon, j'avais envie de faire ça^^ Il est court, je suis chargée comme je l'ai dit, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous faire patienter en attendant ma fiction!**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas, j'aurais une question à vous poser!**

D'ombre elle devint lumière…

Le vent soufflait avec force dans la ville du jeu. Des feuilles mortes venaient s'écraser contre les fenêtres du lycée et de grosses gouttes s'abattaient violemment sur le sol. L'automne et sa rudesse habituelle semblait captiver les quelques élèves, qui, se désintéressant du tableau, jetaient un regard par la fenêtre. C'était le cas d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns du troisième rang. Ce cours sur les algorithmes, elle le connaissait par cœur. Combien de fois avait-elle utilisé ces outils pour programmer dans son temps libre? Elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer, qu'elle devait montrer à son professeur que sa matière l'intéressait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le monde extérieur paraissait si passionnant à ce moment précis, si avenant.

"Felicity!"

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur.

"Monsieur?

-Je sais que le monde extérieur est plus intéressant que mon cours mais pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant d'écouter?"

Il fit une petite pause et réattaqua.

"Peux-tu nous donner la solution?"

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau et sourit.

"Boucle Pour, on envoie u=0,5 dans S."

Il hocha juste la tête. Son but avait été clairement de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle avait besoin de suivre, elle lui avait montré que ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Felicity se précipita de ranger ses affaires, son prochain cours était un de ses préférés: les maths appliqués.

"Felicity, attend un peu s'il-te-plaît."

Elle s'arrêta et grimaça discrètement lorsqu'il se retourna.

"Oui monsieur?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu répondre à cette question que tu es dispensée de suivre en cours. Tu es une élève comme les autres.

-Mais je connais déjà cette leçon Monsieur...

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu devrais savoir que tu dois te monter attentive en toutes circonstances.

-Je le serais lorsque les cours seront à mon niveau monsieur. Lorsque vous nous parlez de fonction je suis à l'écoute, en attendant les algorithmes sont du simple traitement de données et je maitrise ce genre de chose.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Felicity. Je te conseille de t'arrêter avant que tu ne deviennes insolente.

-Désolée. Est-ce que je peux aller en cours maintenant?"

Elle se dépêcha de sortir et alla assister à son autre cours. Celui-ci passa beaucoup plus vite. Elle participait activement et prenait du plaisir à faire les exercices donnés. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus pour discuter avec la professeur et sortit. Elle appréciait réellement cette femme. Elle était passionnée et ça se ressentait dans ses cours. Felicity quitta le lycée le cœur léger et de bonne humeur mais avant même qu'elle ne passe la grille, elle fut interpelée par une terminale de sa classe.

"Alors Smoaky Brain? Pas trop dur de lécher les bottes des profs?

-De quoi tu parles Amelia?"

Elle prit un air idiot et répéta les mots de Felicity en maths.

"Et alors? Ça te pose un problème que je connaisse les algorithmes?

-Toujours bonne qu'à faire des maths. Tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour la vie en société.

-Toi non plus. Ça devrait être interdit de laisser sortir les serpents comme toi! Maintenant pousse toi, je dois rentrer."

Mais sa camarade ne bougea pas. Elle força le passage et cogna l'épaule d'Amelia au passage.

"C'est ça, va aider ta mère à ramener des hommes à la maison!"

Felicity se retourna et se jeta sur elle en lui lançant un coup de poing puis un autre. Elle enchaîna sur les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle de curieux de forme autour des deux filles en pleine lutte. Finalement, deux surveillants les séparèrent et les emmenèrent chez le directeur.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

-Amelia refuse simplement d'admettre que mon quotient intellectuel dépasse le sien donc elle a insulté ma mère.

-C'est faux! Je lui demandait simplement de l'aide en mathématique car elle est vraiment douée en algorithme!"

Felicity eut une moue méprisante et tourna la tête.

"Vous avez toutes les deux un avertissement. Une seule autre remarque et c'est le conseil de discipline c'est clair?"

Elles ne répondirent pas.

"C'est clair?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon. Amelia vous pouvez partir. Felicity, je veux m'entretenir avec vous encore quelques instants."

Elle pensa intérieurement que c'était la journée et s'efforça d'adopter une attitude neutre.

"Felicity, on te reprend beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment. On t'a même retrouvé à fumer dans les toilettes! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Tu veux qu'on prévienne ta mère?

-Si vous arrivez à capter son attention alors peut-être que vous pourriez éventuellement...

-Ta mère travaille beaucoup mais c'est pour ton bien...

-Écoutez, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe chez moi donc le mieux ça serait que vous laissiez ma mère en dehors de ça d'accord?

-Tu veux en parler?

-Non. Je ne veux pas en parler, ni avec vous, ni avec une psy. Je suis assez grande pour gérer ça!

-Tu en es sûre?

-Sûre et certaine. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est nouveau tout ça pour moi, mais en fait je suis dans cette situation depuis des années! C'est seulement parce que des idiotes comme Amelia me cherchent que je me retrouve dans votre bureau!

-Je me fiche de savoir pour quelles raisons tu te trouves dans mon bureau. Tu ne veux plus entrer au M.I.T.?

-Si!

-Alors fais attention à toi, tu ne passeras pas si tu as des manquements disciplinaires.

-Très bien! La prochaine fois j'essaierais de ne pas me faire prendre..."

Il la regarda avec sérieux.

"Je plaisantais juste. Je vais me calmer monsieur. Je vous le promets.

-C'est ta vie Felicity, ce sont tes choix."

Et il la laissa partir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle erra dans les rues, ne sachant où aller. L'automne, qui, quelques heures plus tôt, se heurtait aux vitres du lycée, s'abattait désormais sur la silhouette frêle de la jeune fille. Le vent pénétrait ses vêtements et provoquait des frissons tandis que des mèches rebelles claquaient au vent. Elle se sentait triste, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas faire face à la dure réalité qu'était celle de sa mère. Croupière dans un casino et dépressive à ses heures perdues. Partagée entre alcool et médicaments, ténèbres et enfer, à la fois perdue et déjà morte. Elle aimait sa mère, vraiment. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de la supporter pour le moment.

Elle leva la tête et essuya une larme. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans un parc. Une feuille se décrocha de l'arbre et entama une lente course contre la gravité, jusqu'à toucher gracieusement le sol. Un mince sourire se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. L'automne, quelle belle saison. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe mouillée au pied d'un arbre nu. Elle observa le nid orangé qu'avaient créé les feuilles en tombant et se mît à pleurer. Elle pleura de rage, de rage contre toutes les filles comme Amelia qui ne comprenait rien, contre le directeur qui ne comprenait rien, contre sa mère d'être ce qu'elle était, contre son père d'être parti et contre elle-même de ne pas avoir fait pareil. Puis elle pleura de tristesse, ses larmes redoublèrent. Cette solitude qui l'oppressait faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Toujours dans la crainte qu'un jour il lui arrive quelque chose et que personne, pas même sa mère, ne le remarque. Elle était épuisée de se battre pour avoir l'air heureuse, épuisée de ses propres bêtises. Mais le pire restait quand même ce puits sombre et froid qui semblait s'être construit au fond de son cœur. Un puits de désespoir où personne, pas même le plus grand des spéléologues, n'aurait pu faire entrer un peu de lumière. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la pluie redoubla, faisant dégouliner ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait froid mais ne voulait pas bouger. Ici elle se sentait à sa place, au milieu des arbres nus et des feuilles mortes, mortes de l'intérieur. Telle une feuille dont la sève ne nourrit plus, Felicity était en train de mourir car aucune joie ne l'habitait.

Elle sentit la pluie s'arrêter d'un coup et leva la tête. Un grand parapluie rouge se trouvait ouvert au-dessus de sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle se retourna et vit un garçon qui lui souriait.

"Je peux tenir le parapluie jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini de pleurer, ou alors tu peux tout simplement te lever et marcher avec moi. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à retrouver le sourire, qui sait?"

Elle ne sut quoi répondre mais attrapa tout de même sa main pour se lever.

"Alexeï.

-Felicity."

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Elle ne savait pas qui il était réellement, elle ne le connaissait pas. Son visage lui inspirait simplement confiance, confiance qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Elle marcha à côté de lui, pendant des jours elle marcha. Pendant des jours elle le suivit. Pendant des jours ils parlèrent, rirent et pleurèrent. Et d'un coup, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même les remarques de la pire des pestes n'y changerait rien. Elle se sentait bien avec quelqu'un. Tout avait commencé par un simple sourire. Un sourire et une journée maussade d'automne. Tout avait commencé tristement, les pleurs d'une jeune fille au cœur d'or qu'un jeune homme voulait consoler. Le sourire constamment pendu aux lèvres de Felicity Smoak était révélateur. Ce n'était pas un spéléologue qu'il fallait pour éclairer ce puits... C'était de l'amour. C'était une adolescente perdue tirée de sa torpeur et de sa descente aux enfers, une adolescente qui deviendra à son tour la lumière d'un être déchiré et rempli de désespoir.

**Bon alors, ça vous a plu? **

**J'avais une question à vous poser en fait, je voulais savoir si vous préféreriez que je poste mon premier chapitre dès ce weekend au risque que je sois un peu en retard vers le cinquième chapitre ou si je devais attendre avant de poster... En fait peut-être que personne ne veut lire ma fiction x) Enfin bref, je demandais juste comme ça! **

**Bon weekend, bisous :3**


End file.
